


Vacation in Paradise

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Holidays, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: So Dean finally gets that beach vacation, and...





	Vacation in Paradise

This island that Cas brought them to is amazing. There’s no one around for 500 miles in any direction. Dean hasn’t worn a stitch of clothing in nine days, and he can finally be as loud as he wants when Cas fucks him. He’s never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This image is from [Overrun Youth](http://yournakedbatman.tumblr.com/).


End file.
